I Love You Too
by CuttieGirll57
Summary: Finally, the  maybe  long awaited sequel to "I Love You", exactly a year later. How's Rocky coping with having to hide her feelings?


_**A/N: So I just felt the need to write about CeCe/Rocky today, and I just realized it's exactly a year since I posted **_**I Love You****_. I still feel so proud to be one of the first fanfic writers for Shake It Up (the 3rd to be precise)! When I first wrote it I wanted to leave it like that, a sad little oneshot, but I decided it needs a true ending. ;)_**

_**This story is for all CeCe/Rocky fans out there! :D**_

It's been a year, and things haven't changed. We're still best friends, I'm still in love with her, and she's still as oblivious to it as she can be.

It's been a year since I realized my feelings for CeCe. Since I realized how much she really means to me. Yeah, I know she cares about me a lot. She might be pretty selfish at times, but she's still the best friend that anyone could ever have. Yet, that's not enough for me.

Maybe I'm the selfish one. Expecting that kind of love from her. I mean, let's be honest. How could an amazing, fun, beautiful girl like CeCe be into someone like me? Well, she wouldn't be into a girl, in the first place, she's as straight as she could be.

I wish I didn't have these feelings. I wish I wasn't a lesbian. I wish I could start liking a boy and just forget about my best friend. But I can't. Like I've said before, you don't always get what you want.

"Hey, Rocky, wanna practice some dance moves?" Her voice made me come back to reality. She just closed the TV, standing up.

"Yeah, sure." I say, faking a smile. I've become so good at this that I'm almost fooling myself. Almost.

"Okay, so what should we do first?" CeCe asks excitedly, getting ready to move. I love it when she does that face.

"We should practice the dance we're going to do next week." I've been having some problems with the new dance we're learning...it might be because of my crush on the girl standing next to me.

You see, it keeps getting worse. She's the only thing that's on my mind. Whenever I look at her, I feel like nothing else really exists anymore. She's just so amazing, so beautiful, so...perfect. My love for her keeps getting stronger, which really complicates things and makes me look foolish, on TV and in our everyday life.

A lot has happened since me and CeCe joined Shake It Up Chicago. We've learned more about life, friendship, and, mostly, about each other. Which made me love her even more that before, if that's actually possible. So, while it's probably been a great year for her, it's been like hell for me. A year full of lies, pretending and heartbreakes.

"Oh yeah, I saw you had some trouble with that! You were dancing like a drunken monkey!" Oh, CeCe and her oh so nice ways of saying I need practice. "I mean, what happened? You're usually a great dancer!"

"I guess I was just distracted. I just need some focus." I quickly say, trying to cover my embarrassment. So she did notice something unusual about me.

No, I can't tell her. No way. She'll hate me forever if I do. She'll call me a freak and probably never talk to me again. No. This has to stay my secret. Only mine.

"I could teach you the dance again, if you want me to." I gave another fake smile. She smiles back, real happiness obvious in her face. Wow, I wonder how she doesn't notice. "So we'll start like this."

CeCe sits on the floor, suddenly having a serious expression. She does an amazing job at distancing her personality from her dancing. She would make a great actress.

She slowly stands up, rubbing her hands against her knees, which makes me feel something, if you know what I mean. She throws her hands up in the air, shaking her head a little, then turns.

Watching her dance on her own, without me or any other people from the show, really makes me see that she's an even better dancer than I thought. Her moves are so smooth, yet so strong. And damn, she's so beautiful!

As she finishes with her cute little smile, she grabs my hand excitedly.

"Now that you know some of it, let's do it together with music!" CeCe almost shouts. She's so adorable when she's getting excited.

She quickly takes her laptop from the table and puts the song matching the dance. We both sit on the floor as the music starts.

**We we we we are all**

**Interconnected to**

**An interconnected view**

**Which interconnects me here **

**And interconnects to you**

I kind of forgot how it feels like dancing while looking her in the eyes. I've been constantly trying to avoid that since I've discovered my feelings for CeCe. But now, here we are, eye to eye, dancing to the beat, which makes me really confused, since I didn't even know the steps a few minutes earlier.

"That's good, now do it like this!" CeCe really makes a great dance instructor. Who would have thought?

**So whether you're in your room**

**Or whether you're on the moon**

**What interconnects us all**

**Interconnects to you**

To show me the move better, she holds my hands, throwing them up in the air, along with hers. Then, we both shake our heads, her beautiful red hair hitting my face, making me feel a little weird. Is it just me or is it getting really hot in here?

**It's all amazing tonight**

**The energy's coming out**

**It feels amazing tonight**

**It's all electric**

Suddenly, I don't need any tutoring. We're both doing the same moves, at the same time, and I'm not doing any mistakes. But how is this possible? She seems pretty amazed too.

**Tonight is all electric**

**And we are all connected**

**The energy is epic**

**Invading all our senses**

**But we are only stardust**

**We got through the cosmos**

**Tonight is all electric**

**And we are all connected**

And it hits me. I should have realized it a long time ago. She just has this special effect on me. She makes me feel like everything's possible, and actually makes everything possible. There's definitely some kind of magic between us. I was right all along. We're perfect for each other. If only she could see it.

**It's all amazing tonight**

**The energy's coming out**

**It feels amazing tonight...**

I have no idea what kind of demon possessed me to do this. I suddenly find myself grabbing CeCe's face, pressing my lips against the shocked redhead's. For a moment I feel like I'm in paradise. I'm actually doing it! I'm actually kissing Cecilia Jones! It feels too good to be true...

I gotta come back to reality. I've done the worst mistake ever. I just ruined everything. I slowly break the kiss, my heart beating so fast that even CeCe could hear it. I'm trembling so hard that I almost can't stand up properly. My knees feel so weak and I feel tears forming into my eyes as I stare at my confused best friend. Oh my God, she hates me! She's so shocked and disgusted that she can't even talk to me!

"Rocky..." I don't let her say anything. I'm so scared and embarrassed that a hateful insult from her would probably make me die.

"CeCe, I'm so sorry!" I said, running out of her house, letting the tears fall down my face. I don't look back. I don't need to see her disgusted face right now.

I quickly entered my own house, running straight to my room.

"Hey sis, what happened?" Ty asks in a concerned voice.

"Leave me alone!" I enter the room, slamming the door.

I ruined everything! Now my friendship with CeCe is destroyed! All because of my stupid little feelings that I couldn't control! How could I do that? I was so good at hiding my feelings during the past year...I can't believe I kissed CeCe! Now she hates me, will stop being my friend and it's all my fault! Oh my God, I wish I would die right now!

There's a knock at the door. I wipe some of my tears.

"Can't talk now, Ty!" I say, trying my best to control my voice, with no result. The crying starts again.

"It's me, CeCe."

My heart almost explodes. Why is she here? To tell me how much she hates me? To laugh at me because I'm a lesbian? Yep, I definitely want to die now.

"E...enter."

"Rocky, I..." I still don't let her talk. I need to fix this! I have to!

"CeCe, you have every right to be mad at me, but please try to understand me, I know it's wrong, I know you don't feel the same and you hate me now, but please, understand that I really love you and I just want to be your friend again, I don't care if you don't like me that way, just please, PLEASE, don't hate me, don't stop being my friend, I need you, CeCe, I..." I'm suddenly shut up by a pair of soft lips, tasting like strawberries, covering mine. Oh. My. God. CECE is kissing ME! I shiver a little as I feel her tongue entering my mouth, playing a little with mine. Before pulling away, she playfully bites my lower lip, ending up licking it a little. I'm officially in Heaven.

As she pulls away, I stare at her in shock. Has this just happened? Was I imagining? Am I going crazy?

"CeCe, was I daydreaming again or did you just kiss me?" I quickly ask her.

"Well, what do you think?" CeCe says, giving me the smile I love the most. This is too good to be true. "Honestly, I've been waiting to do this for a long time."

"And why didn't you do it earlier?" I ask, before realizing my obviously stupid and hypocritical question.

"Well, why didn't you?" she asks back. "I was scared. Weren't you?"

I nod. This still feels so perfect, so unreal. She really seems to feel the way I do.

"Since when...?"

"About a year." I think my mouth's bigger than my room right now, 'cause this is just so unbelievable! Yet, so perfect. "Why are you staring like that at me?"

"It just seems to good to be true. You know, you feeling the same way as I do, crushing on me since the same time I started crushing on you..."

"Well, tell me how real is this."

And Heaven just got better. She kisses me again, this time getting on top of me, rubbing her hands all over my body, making me moan, something I've never done before, not even in my fantasies.

"So?"

"So dreamy, yet so real."

"That's exactly what I was going for." Smirking, she just gives me a quick sweet kiss which makes me giggle like a little child. Now I just lay there, with CeCe in my arms, looking at her with a big smile. The smile is returned.

"I love you so much, CeCe."

"I love you too!"


End file.
